headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Titans: Terra
"Terra" is the third episode of season two of the animated superhero fantasy series Teen Titans and the sixteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Ciro Nieli with a script written by Amy Wolfram. It first aired on Cartoon Network on January 24th, 2004. Cast Appearances * Beast Boy * Cyborg * Raven * Robin * Starfire * Terra * Slade * None * Teen Titans * Humans * Altered humans * Cyborgs * Shape-shifters * Tamaraneans * Titans Tower * Fighting staff * Sladebots * Driller * Energy projection * Flight * Geokinesis * Shape-shifting * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * The Teen Titans, as a group were created by writer Bob Haney and artist Bruno Premiani. They first appeared as an unnamed group in ''The Brave and the Bold'' #54 in July, 1964. Their first appearance as the "Teen Titans" is in The Brave and the Bold #60 in July, 1965. * The character of Robin was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. He first appeared in ''Detective Comics'' #38 in April, 1940. * The character of Beast Boy was created by writer Arnold Drake and artist Bob Brown. He first appeared in ''Doom Patrol'', Volume 1 #99 in November, 1965. * The characters of Cyborg, Raven and Starfire were created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George P rez. They first appeared in the second story in ''DC Comics Presents'' #26 in October, 1980. * The character of Terra was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George P rez. She first appeared in New Teen Titans #26 in December, 1982. * This episode begins a storyline that ultimately concludes with an adaptation of "The Judas Contract", which was originally chronicled in Tales of the Teen Titans #42-44 and Tales of the Teen Titans Annual #3, published from May-July 1984. * This episode is included on disc one of the Teen Titans: The Complete Second Season DVD collection, which was released in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video in 2006. * Associate producer A.J. Vargas is credited as AJ Vargas in this episode. * Slade demonstrates superhuman strength for the first time in this episode. He crushes a piece of rock (not coal, mind you) and turns it into a diamond. * This is the first appearance of Terra, who becomes a major supporting character throughout the remainder of season two. She has the power of Geokinesis, which is the ability to telekinetically manipulate volumes of earth. * This episode establishes that there is a vast desert canyon region within close proximity to Titans Tower. * All of the assembled Teen Titans are suitably impressed by Terra's geokinetic abilities. However, they seem completely non-plussed by the presence of a giant scorpion monster. Secret Identities As a rule, the creators of the show never reveal the true identities of any of their super-hero or super-villain characters. Below is the list of the character's actual names as established by their DC Comics counterparts. * Beast Boy, Garfield Logan * Cyborg, Victor Stone * Raven, Rachel Roth * Robin, Dick Grayson * Slade, Slade Wilson * Starfire, Koriand'r * Terra, Tara Markov Quotes * Beast Boy: So, what brings such a cool, little chick to our big, groovy city, huh? * Terra: I go wherever the wind takes me, you know. I get to see new places, meet new people, stop a few bad guys here and there! .... * Robin: You mean you don't have a home? * Terra: The Earth is my home! .... * Slade: Run all you like, because, no matter where you go, every step brings you closer to me. .... * Starfire: Curiosity abounds! Please. Where did you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend? * Terra: Um... Earth, walked, red, and... sure? .... * Terra: Tastes like sushi mixed with ice cream... got any more? * Starfire: Wonderful! I shall go cultivate the fungus! See also External Links * * * * * * Gallery Teen Titans 2x03 001.jpg Teen Titans 2x03 002.jpg Teen Titans 2x03 003.jpg Teen Titans 2x03 004.jpg Teen Titans 2x03 005.jpg Teen Titans 2x03 006.jpg Teen Titans 2x03 007.jpg Teen Titans 2x03 008.jpg Teen Titans 2x03 009.jpg Teen Titans 2x03 010.jpg Teen Titans 2x03 011.jpg Teen Titans 2x03 012.jpg Teen Titans 2x03 013.jpg Teen Titans 2x03 014.jpg Teen Titans 2x03 015.jpg Teen Titans 2x03 016.jpg Teen Titans 2x03 017.jpg Teen Titans 2x03 018.jpg